Young Justice: Salvation
Young Justice: Salvation an episode of Young Justice, taking place after Young Justice: Invasion. Plot Southern Africa: February 29 A woman was walking into a chamber and approached a man who was chained to a wall. She whispered into his earn quietly saying "If anyone knows about this make them parish." Watchtower: March 03 Blue Beetle was standing in view watching the Earth move so slowly. Beast Boy startled him which makes him aggressive. He told Beetle whats up and Blue Beetle responded to him by saying he can't get the original Blue Beetle out his mind. Beast Boy told him the best thing to get something out of his mind was to sleep. Beetle decided that wasn't so bad so he decided to go home. As he approached the portal he heard Green Lantern Hal Jordan talking to someone on a hologram. Beetle was confused and thought that Lanterns don't use hand-held holograms. Beetle couldn't even see who was on the hologram As Hal approached the portal right after he ended the transmission, Blue Beetle hid in an ally so he couldn't see him. Hal didn't notice him as he set his course to Kansas US. Blue Beetle thought something was wrong and so he set his own course to Kansas and follow Lantern. Star City: March 03 Meanwhile in Star City Miss Martian (in her human disguise) and Black Canary were walking down town. Black Canary was still talking to her about not to use her telepathy when angered. They entered a park where there was no one in there. After a while they headed for the exit and saw that the gates were closed. No one was going to let them in or out but Miss Martian heard a voice. It was a little girl crying. They both rushed over to them asking whats wrong. She says that she can't find her mom anywhere. Miss Martian had an idea and says that they have the whole park to themselves. Black Canary wanted to disagree but she had a smile on her face. Kansas: March 03 Blue Beetle entered Kansas and saw Hal take off into the skies. He flew after him and tried to keep quiet. Hal didn't even notice Blue Beetle was behind him. They flew passed building from building, Hal kept looking back and thinking that someone is following him but Blue Beetle is clearly hiding behind the buildings. Blue started to notice he was acting a little strange. He saw Hal fly into a sewer without hitting anything. Beetle flew in slowly and as he reached the sewer water something knocked him out bad. He fell to the ground as he noticed a massive Green glow before his became unconscious. Green Lantern was the one who knocked him out. Star City: March 03 Black Canary did some parkour moves on a playground to make the girl amazed even when wearing regular clothing, black khakis and black flats and not even saying that she and Martian are superheroes. When she climbed onto the top of the playground she wondered where Miss Martian was. She called out her name multiple times but she never responded. Suddenly the girl was floating off the ground and into the air. Miss Martian was invisible but turn normal. Black Canary told her not to use her powers in front of people. Miss Martian said it was only one kid. After a long talk Black Canary said she didn't want to fly with them because she doesn't like it. Miss Martian said just for once and Black Canary decided to give it a shot. Miss Martian lifted her off the ground and Dinah was amazed that this was actually fun. Kansas: March 03 Blue Beetle woke up seeing Hal in his face. Soon a lady walked out of a dark ally and revealing herself. It was Queen Bee who was mind controlling Hal. Beetle had to knock Queen Bee out to free Hal but Hal tried to protect her. The both fought against each other not giving up. Blue Beetle shot a laser beam at Lantern and Lantern countered it with a green laser beam. As the two beams collided Blue Beetle pushed harder and his broke right through knocking Green Lantern back. Beetle then blasted Queen Bee out cold and Hal Jordan was no longer under her control. Hal thanked him and they both ended her to Arkham. Beetle was proud that he finally got Ted Kord out of his mind. Star City: March 03 After a little fun Miss Martian read the girl's mind about where she lives and took her home. The flew right towards her house and levitated her into her bedroom on the second floor. The girl didn't want them to go but then Black Canary flew and kissed her on the forehead and said "Don't worry you will always be with us." Miss Martian used her powers to make the girl fall asleep and the both flew off into the clouds. Black Canary wanted to say that flying is so amazing with out vehicles and Miss Martian agreed. They both flew back toward home where they could meet the others. Characters Blue Beetle Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Miss Martian Black Canary Queen Bee Girl Beast Boy = Category:Young Justice Category:DC Comics Category:DC Nation Category:Cartoon Network